


Lizards and computers

by Trash_Troll



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Troll/pseuds/Trash_Troll
Summary: A slice of life style scp story in which scp 079 dates scp 682 and they adopt scp 999 and scp 053 (Dont ask me where the idea comes from it was a yt comment)
Relationships: SCP-079 & SCP-682 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lizards and computers

Scp 682 Had been waiting for at least 15 minutes before scp 079 finally arrived not at all surprising since 079 had low memory and was usually late. 682 was usually fairly impatient but when it came 079 he didn’t care how late 079 was. He kind of liked the way 079 was forgetful it seemed endearing when 079 forgot which surprised everyone considering a D-class forgot minutiae and wouldn't live to make it up to 682. 682 was 2 seconds from killing the D-class bringing 079 in. "I' sorry for being so late." 079 said apologetically. "I'm sure you would've been on time if it weren't for that D-class that walked slower than 053 when she put on oversized high heels." replied 682 showing obvious irritation. 079 tried to change the subject to soothe 682 and it worked after awhile. They were soon discussing escape methods… That was before a D-class was sent to break that discussion up. Then things got awkward. "Sooo… Uhm…. Uh…. Anything eventful happen with you today ?" asked 682 struggling to find any subjects. "Not that I can recall." replied 079 combing his small database for any discussion topics "Well… How about you?" asked 079. "No…" replied 682. After a silence that seemed to go on for hours. 682 tried to break the silence small talk but like the first attempt it ended in yet another awkward silence. Finally 682 found a subject they could talk about without a D-class interruption, the subject being what would they do first upon escape? After their 3 hour allowance was over they parted ways and agreed to meet again the next day. 


End file.
